Golf is a popular sport in which players use a variety of clubs including woods, irons, wedges, and a putter to attempt to hit a golf ball into each hole on a golf course in the lowest possible number of strokes. Typically, golfers use woods (e.g., driver, 3 wood, 5 wood, etc.) for long-distance fairway shots; irons (e.g., 3 iron, 5 iron, 7 iron, 9 iron, etc.) for intermediate and short range shots, wedges (e.g., pitching wedge, sand wedge, etc.) for short range shots or shots made out of sand traps; and the putter to put the ball into the hole on the green. Each club (e.g., driver, 3 iron, 9 iron, wedge, etc.) may be designed to hit the golf ball a different distance (with higher numbered clubs hitting the ball a shorter distance). Thus, the golfer may select an appropriate club depending on the golfer's distance from the hole.
Golf does not use a standardized playing area. Rather, each golf course has a unique design, which typically consists of either 9 or 18 holes. Typically, each fairway of a golf course is provided with periodically spaced markers that indicate the distance to the green. However, the golfer may at times fail to hit the golf ball consistently, causing the ball to land outside of the fairway (e.g., in the rough). While playing, it may be difficult for the golfer to estimate the distance the ball is to be hit from the nearest marker, and to select an appropriate golf club.